


Extraordinary

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Female Master (Doctor Who), Fever, Fever Dreams, First Meetings, Flirting, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nudity, Post-Canon, Reunions, Sexual Content, Tattoos, Triple Drabble, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It’s time to let go of the past.





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> THE ONLY SHIP I WANT FOR THIRTEEN IS HER AND THE MASTER. EITHER FEM!MASTER OR JUST THE MASTER. Okay I can dig Thirteen/Yas too but I feel like they will probably do Yas/Ryan. Oh and Thirteen/River Song too. Canonly married! I absolutely loved this first episode with the Thirteenth Doctor and I cannot wait for more. Did you guys watch it? What did you think? And also thank you for reading this and any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!

 

*

It's time to let go of the past.

The Doctor removes the oval-shaped, iridescent mask on her face. It smells like electromagnetic residue, heavy, stale.

Another woman approaches her from behind, observing her—dark red waves swept into a bun and pale eyes.

Fingers go slow, wrinkling the prismatic, matte fabric from her own shoulders. Not _broad_. There's seemingly no more hard, rigid lines to the Doctor's current body. Without the robe, anyone who understood the Time Lords can identify the tattoo of _exile_ on her ribs.

She studies herself in the reflective glass hung on a wall, ignoring the palest blue eyes hungrily roaming her. A crop of bright blonde hair. Her faintly upturned nose. The Doctor wiggles her own little, pink toes, suddenly groaning, dizzy and weak. Hands—but _not_ hers—slide over the Doctor's waist and hip-bones, coming to rest musingly to full, large breasts.

"An improvement," comes a voice in the Doctor's ear, raspy-dark. The Doctor flattens her mouth and holds still, pinching her teeth on the inside her lip, finally glancing at the sly expression of the other familiar woman. "From the last time we saw each other… …"

What feels like the tip of a wet, sticky-warm tongue runs up the Doctor's neck.

"It's always the last time with you," the Doctor manages to whisper, leaning to her, feeling one of— _the Master's_ —hands lower and gently finger open, pushing apart her vaginal folds and stroking inside her. Hazel eyes shudder shut. "It's… _aah_ , wait…"

"So polite, Doctor…"

" _aahh_ …"

"I'll be waiting for you… …"

With a long, nearly orgasmic scream, the Doctor bolts upright. It's a hospital cot on Ulliyian. She recovers from the throes of a fever-dream, perspiring and red-faced. Wide-eyed, she realizes this as Yas and Ryan grimace and make embarrassed apologies.

_Shite._

*

 


End file.
